25th Annual Hunger Games
by ForeverSunshine13
Summary: Gwyn never thought it would happen. She thought she was so safe. Why would her District betray her like this? Why would they choose her? Was it true they believed she was their best shot of winning? She didn't have a choice, she had to play the Game. The Game she was chosen to play. T 'cause it's the Hunger Games *Previously a SYOT but now closed and story has started* ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Me, Gwyn

**A/N Hey guys! Sunshine here! I don't know if y'all remember my SYOT…it got removed and I got banned for like 6 months. But I'm back and here's my story! I'm so excited to be writing this! Just FYI, it's in the POV of my char, but she will be interacting with all of yours so no worries. Enjoy, cuz I've had a blast writing it.**

**I'm not Suzanne Collins; I just own Gwyn and her peeps. **

Morning sunlight pours in through my window and onto my face. The yellow light bathes my skin in a warm glow and my eyes flutter open. I groan when the bright light hits my eyes and throw up my hands to block it.

I briefly wonder how on earth I've managed to sleep in so late; my shift starts at eight every morning. By this time I should be up and dressed, hunting around in the forest for herbs to bring to Aunt Bet.

Then I remember.

I don't have to work in the forest today; I don't have to spend the day chopping down trees. Today was one of the few days besides Sunday that I got off. It was a national holiday! The Reaping for the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games is a sadistic game the Capital of Panem forces its citizens to play. They chose two children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, a boy and a girl, from each one of the twelve districts.

Those twenty-four children are then placed in an arena and forced to fight each other to the death while being aired live on TV. The last one remaining is crowned victor, winning a year of supplies for their district.

It's the Capitals way of punishing the districts for the uprising twenty five years ago. They can't kill us all or else there'd be no one left, but they can control the lives of the children. Today was the day those unlucky twenty-four kids will be picked, the Reaping for the Twenty-Fifth Annual Hunger Games.

I'm seventeen. This is my sixth Reaping and my name still hasn't been chosen. If I can make it through this one, I'll only have one left. Then I can be free of the ever nagging fear of being forced to enter the Hunger Games.

Blinking those thoughts from my mind, I sit up in my bed, stretching, reaching my hands up to the ceiling. I rub my neck and yawn, studying the room I'm in slowly. It's not big; I have my bed against one wall under the window, and a dresser opposite it. There isn't a door, just a hole in the ground with ladder rungs sticking up out of it.

This is all there is of the second story. My house is tiny, barely more than a shack but it was built by my father and is so dear to me. He died seven years ago when I was just ten, leaving me to work alone in the forest.

My mother died when I was born so I never got to know her…but it was very different with my father. He was the only person I had in this world, my best friend, my protector, everything. When he died I had been crushed, but I had to move past it, and I did. I miss him, but I can now live without him.

A sharp tap on my window jars me out of memory lane. I turn around and glance at the glass, watching another stone fly up and smack it, producing a loud tap. I grin to myself and reach over to slide open the window.

Poking my head outside I look down to see the grinning face of a young man no more than twenty. Dark curly hair covers his head and deep brown eyes stare up into mine. His handsome face sends a surge of pleasure down my spine.

"It's about time, sleepy head!" He calls, his voice attractively husky. "I thought you were never going to get up."

"It's my day off, Jayvyn!" I laugh. "I deserve a chance to sleep in."

Jay waves his hand at me.

"Maybe," he says, "But we've got to go get Aunt Bet her herbs before the Reaping today. You do remember that today's the Reaping, right?"

"Of course!" I tell him. "How could I forget something as awful as that? Anyway, let me get dressed then I'll meet you outside."

"Hurry up!" He yells before I pull my head back inside my room.

I hurry over to my dresser and pull out one of my two pairs of pants. These are dark brown and roomy, comfortable for both a walk and a day chopping down trees. I also grab a shirt, one of the four I own. It's my favorite, dark green like the color of pine needles with long sleeves to keep me warm in the chilly morning air.

I tug off my thin nightgown and pull on my clothes. Although it's the middle of the summer, District Seven is high in the mountains, so it's chilly all year around. I always dress warm for a trek into the forest during the morning.

I take a moment to stare at myself in the tiny mirror above my dresser. I'm small, around 5'2, and slim. My size is perfect for my job, I climb to the top of the trees and chop off branches before the whole tree is cut down, making it safer for the people below.

My eyes are gray-green but right now because I'm wearing a green shirt, they look greener. My skin is lightly tanned from my work outside and almost smooth. I wish I had perfect skin but that's impossible when I'm constantly getting beaten by tree branches.

My hair, well, it's an unusual color for District Seven. It's dark red, like the color of the sky at sunset. My father always told me I got the color from my mother, whose hair was the exact, same as mine. Hers though, was curly while mine is as straight as a board, flowing undisturbed until my waist.

All in all, I'm not hideous. Not stunning or anything, but I am what some would consider pretty. Jay tells me I'm beautiful but he's biased.

I quickly run a wooden brush through my hair then pull it into a high ponytail. I now braid the ponytail so nothing will snag or get caught it my hair. It's also a very useful weapon; a spinning braided ponytail can deliver a lot of force.

I climb down the ladder into the kitchen/dining room/living room. A worn sofa and ancient TV stands against one wall with the stove and refrigerator against the other. The table is right smack dab in the center of the room.

Next to the door is my pair of light brown leather boots. They were given to me when I started to work in the forest; all the people who work in the forest have a pair.

I put my hand against the wall to balance myself as I pull the boots on. They're soft and flexible, yet sturdy enough to protect my feet from stones or protruding branches. Perfect for climbing trees.

I don't bother with breakfast; where I'm going, I know I can get a snack. I open the door and slip outside, giving the door a tug to close it again behind me. I don't bother to lock it, there's nothing worth stealing in my house.

I take a deep breath as the cool morning mountain air hits my face, savoring the tangy scent of pine. I glance around, looking for Jay. Where did he manage to disappear to?

My house is located in the Mount. It's the lower income part of District Seven, up in the mountains near the edge of the forest where all the lumber gathers live. In front of me is a dirt road heading down the mountain to the town build around the paper mill. That's where all the wealthy people live, the people that own shops or work in the safe paper mill.

Most of the population are here in the Mount, poor and facing death every day. District Seven has the most work related deaths every year, more than any other district. It's because of all the accidents that can happen trying to harvest trees. We have the biggest orphanage, full of kids whose parents were killed by falling trees, poisonous snakes, or a missed axe swing. It's a miracle when people from the Mount make it past 40 years.

Not to mention all the kids that die going into the Hunger Games, but that's the same for all the districts. Unless you're from One or Four…they're the ones with the most winners. Four each out of twenty-four years, going on twenty-five.

I'm surprised when a pair of arms encircle my waist and I give out a little squeak, breaking out of my gloomy thoughts. Jay chuckles in my ear, his breath hitting my neck and making me shiver.

"Took you long enough," he whispers, "It's almost time for the Reaping."

I roll my eyes and laugh, pushing away and turning to look up at his 6ft. frame.

"The Reaping for One doesn't even start for another thirty minutes, you psycho," I say, grinning up at him, "And we're three hours after them. We've got time."

Jay shrugs, "I guess you're right."

He winks at me then grabs my hand and we walk away from my house and up the road, heading into the forest.

The beginning of the forest is filled with teenage trees. We, the tree harvesters, work our way out, towards the district boundaries, planting baby trees where we've cut down an adult one. In around ten years, we start over where the baby trees have grown into adults, that way we never run out of trees and the Capitol never runs out of lumber and paper.

We weave in and out of the trees; occasionally I bend over and pick some berries or dig up some roots, placing them in a bag Jay is holding. I'm the apprentice of the Mount's healer, Aunt Bet. My father set it up for me so I wouldn't have to work all day in the dangerous forest, I only have to work half day and the rest is spent with Aunt Bet.

She's too old to collect her own materials though, so she has me do it. She's been like a Grandmother to me, raising and taking care of me ever since my father died. She's taught me about the forest and the plants and animals that dwell in it.

"Do you need anything else?" Jay asks after about an hour of me picking random parts of plants to put in his bag.

I run down the list in my mind, making sure I wasn't missing anything important.

"No," I say, "That's all for Aunt Bet. Now I just need to check the traps."

The traps are actually just two traps my father had built and taught me how to run. He wasn't a hunter, not by any means, but he did know how to catch squirrels and rabbits for the occasional meat. I know how to skin and cook them, using the skins for mittens or hats for the winter.

"Oh right," Jay says, following me as I lead the way, "We can't forget the meat."

I smirk.

"I'm surprised it slipped your mind, isn't meat the only thing you boys think about?"

"Not when there's a Reaping," he responds quietly, wiping the smile from my face. "I don't want to have to mentor you, Gwyn."

I turn around and look at him. His eyes stare into mine, full of fear and worry. I move forward into his waiting arms.

"It's ok," I say quietly as he buries his face in my neck, "I'm not going to get chosen."

Jay was the winner of the 20th Hunger Games when he was fifteen, five years ago. We weren't even friends then, he was just the cute older boy from school and I was the awkward twelve year old who had a hopeless crush on him.

He was placed in an artic arena, where it snowed and was snowy the whole time. Half were dead from the bloodbath and five more from the chill of the first night. The only reason Jay survived that was because he knew what to do when stuck in snow. It's something all of us know because we have some serious blizzards here in the winter.

He won with an axe, the boy from the Mount no one thought could make it. Cutting down trees since he was eight had saved his life. He and his family, the Masons, moved into the Victor's Village where the winners lived. He was number two.

We met when his mother got sick and she refused the fancy Capitol medicine. She wanted Aunt Bet so Jay came knocking, asking for medicine. Aunt Bet sent me to help him.

For some reason I don't understand, Jay saw me as someone he could talk to, pouring out his experiences from the Hunger Games. We became best friends that year, we even worked together in the forest (he had refused to stop working, even when he had won), me at the top of the tree and him at the bottom.

Three years later, Jay told me he loved me. I was so surprised, I had never stopped loving him but I had thought he saw me more of a little sister then a possible girlfriend. He sure did show me. We've been together ever since.

Every year, Jay has a panic attack, worrying that I'm going to be chosen and he'll have to watch me die. He doesn't want me to have to go through the very thing that made his life a living hell. I tell him I won't, but he doesn't believe me.

"Trust me," I whisper, stroking his hair, "I'm not going to be chosen. I'm going to be there to say bye when you leave and I'll be here when you get back. I promise."

**A/N Well? What do you think? Review and tell me! If I get three reviews I'll post the second chapter. I'll be waiting!**

**~ Sunshine**


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Question

**A/N RaGoauldAndJanePole, MissDizzyD, and Amberly Eldin: Aw, you guys are awesome! Seriously, y'all made my week with your reviews! I'm so glad you like my story! Hopefully that won't change :P Here's the second chapter!**

**Still not Suzanne Collins…sorry…**

Jay pulls back and stares down at me, his eyes full of pain. I touch his check, desperate to erase some of it.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he says, touching my hand.

I sigh and pull my hand away, simmering with anger towards the Capitol. I hate Reaping days and the way they manage to turn Jay into a stony faced man with pain filled eyes.

"Come on," I tell him, "We still have two traps to find."

I walk deeper into the forest, heading towards the spot where the traps were set up. I hear Jay's steps behind me and wish I could take away the frown I know he's wearing. Offer him some kind of hope he'll accept.

"What do you think about this year's Games?" I ask, trying to pull him from his gloomy thoughts.

"Typical Capitol," Jay replies darkly, "'In order to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the wonderful Hunger Games, each district will have to vote on who will be this year's tributes.' They're just trying to cause more pain."

"As if sending your kids to die isn't painful enough," I mutter.

President Flayger announced two weeks ago that since it was the 25th Annual Hunger Games, they were going to do something special. Instead of all the kids' names going in a huge bowl and one being picked out, everyone in the district would have to vote on who the lucky boy and girl are going to be.

To make it easier and possible to have two winners, our Mayor picked twenty-five girls and twenty-five boys. Peacekeepers took those lists to every home and everyone under the age of twelve had to pick on boy and one girl. The ones with the most votes would be this year's tributes.

I remember when the peacekeepers came to my house with their lists. I stared down at the girl's list and shuddered when I got to my name. Me. One of twenty-five that could possibly be chosen. I don't even remember who I voted for; I was too horrified at seeing my name.

That's why Jay is so depressed, he saw my name too, and he would rather die than have me go through the same thing he did.

We reach the traps and I stop, kneeling down in front of the stick and leather contraption to untangle a small white rabbit. The other trap is empty but I'm glad to have caught something.

I hold up the rabbit and show Jay, smiling; hopping this might spark one of his smiles that I adore.

"Looks like you'll be missing a good dinner," I tease.

A smile tugs at the edge of his lips.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be feasting on the Capitol's food."

I frown at him playfully, "Are you saying my cooking isn't good?"

"Not when it's compared to the Capitol's," Jay says, grinning slyly at me.

"Well then Mister," I huff, "You can just forget about me coming to say good-bye to you."

Jay takes a few steps until he's right in front of me. His arms slip around my waist and tug me closer to his well-toned chest. Dipping his head, he plants a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Please?" He asks, making puppy eyes.

I giggle and reach up to tweak his nose.

"I guess…since you asked nicely."

Jay lowers his head the rest of the way and kisses me sweetly on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close, enjoying the few moments of privacy we have out here.

When we pull apart Jay smiles down at me, "I have something for you."

I widen my eyes and look curiously at him.

"Really? What?"

I drop my arms and move back, giving him space to retrieve the object. Jay fiddles for something in his pants' pocket then pulls out a small wooden box. I stare at him and try to figure out what could be inside.

"Gwyn," he starts, and then stops.

"Yes?" I ask, curious to see what was inside.

Jay kneels down on one knee and looks up, meeting my eyes. At first I'm confused, unable to imagine why he's down there. Then my eyes widen and I gasp. Jay is proposing.

People in my district get married young; I have no problem with my age. I'm surprised he would ask me today, the day I might get chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. With all the worry I know he holds close to his heart, I didn't think he would ask until I was eighteen.

"Jay…?" I ask, my voice no more than a whisper.

"Gwynavyre Gray," Jay says, his eyes tender and filled with a desperation I've never seen before, "You've been there for me when I needed you the most. You were my friend when I sorely needed one and now, you're the best thing in my life. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I stare at him, thoroughly shocked. He was serious about asking me today, even with the danger looming over my head.

"What about the Reaping?" I ask, voicing my concerns and what I thought were his. "I have two more years left. What if we get married and I get picked?"

Jay stands up and puts his hands on both of my shoulders, the wooden box digging into my shoulder blade.

"Because I feel that if we get engaged, it'll stop you from being picked. That you have a life here, and can't be taken. Not that I'm doing this because of that, I would want to marry you no matter what, but this way, I'll feel better about today."

He holds out the box again and I slowly open the lid. Inside is a ring made from wood, pine wood from the smell, and carved with incredible detail into the wood are vines, leaves, and flowers. I cover my mouth with my hand, amazed at the beauty of this simple homemade ring and the love it represents.

"Yes!" I find myself saying, throwing myself into his arms, "Of course I'll marry you!"

Jay wraps his arms around me, holding me tight against his chest like he's trying to protect me from the Reaping. I'm unable breathe fully but I could care less, I softly stroke his check, trying to calm him down and assure him I won't be leaving.

Jay lets me go and I stumble, dizzy from lack of air. He takes my hand and slides the ring on my left ring finger, producing a watery grin. When he's done I grab his face and bring it down to my level.

"I love you," I tell him before giving him a kiss he won't soon forget. One that I use to try and tell him I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here, with him, forever.

**A/N So…what do you think? Was it too cheesy? Too short? Completely annoying? Review and let me know! I'll post the third chapter (which is written and waiting) once I have four reviews for this one! People who've reviewed the first chapter may review this one but I'd like reviews from four separate people. Harsh, I know, but reviews make me happy and the happier I am the faster I write and the faster I write the quicker I post and the quicker I post the happier the readers. It really is for your own good :P**

**~ Sunshine**


	3. Chapter 3: Aunt Bet, the Downer

**A/N Wow, ok, so sry guys. I was waiting for the 4****th**** review that never came *sigh* Didn't mean to make y'all wait so long, honestly. Next wait will NOT be this long unless something crazy happens…hopefully nothing crazy will :D**

**Still not Suzanne Collins, although that would be totally kewl **

We walk back towards the Mount where Aunt Bet lives. Jay's hand is holding mine tightly as if he's afraid to let me go. He isn't as depressed as he was earlier; and I think he believes he's saved me from being reaped.

"When do you want the wedding?" He asks, looking at me and smiling, "Next month maybe?"

"No," I shake my head, "Not until I'm eighteen and my last Reaping is over."

"Gwyn," he stops and turns me to face him.

"No," I say again, "I'm not going to do it a second earlier. I want to be sure Jay; I don't want to get you only to lose you."

"I thought you said you weren't going to get picked," he says, "What happened to that?"

"That was before we got engaged!" I tell him, trying to make him understand, "What if we did get married and I got pregnant? And then at my next Reaping I got reaped? I would leave you with a baby, or worse, I'll be thrown in the arena while pregnant!"

Jay's eyes slide close and he shudders.

"I see your point," he whispers, "I couldn't take that."

I sigh and squeeze his hand reassuringly. I don't want him to focus only on the bad, but I need to make him see the danger in getting married before I am completely safe.

"We'll get married next year. The day after my last Reaping," I say, trying to cheer him back up.

Jay looks at me and smiles, his hand not holding mine reaching out to stroke my check. I lean into it, enjoying the sweet caress and the promise of what's to come.

"I love you," he says quietly.

I smile cheekily up at him, "I know, what's not to love?"

Jay laughs and tugs on my braid gently.

"Come on, if we don't deliver these herbs soon, Aunt Bet's going to have our hide."

I snort but follow him. He's right; Aunt Bet isn't going to be happy we took so long. She doesn't like to wait; she wants what she wants when she wants it. She's a bit tough to deal with, but we're used to it, she doesn't bother us anymore.

We come to the end of the forest and step onto the dirt path heading into the Mount. People have started to wake up and prepare for the Reaping. Young children sit in front of the shacks, staring at us as we pass, their eyes devoid of any childhood joy.

On any other day they would be running around playing, but not today. Even at their young age, they understand the gravity of today and how it could affect their lives. My heart hurts for them, for these are the future players of the Hunger Games.

People walking in between the shacks and on the road are dressed in their very best. The Capitol acts like this is a celebration and forces us to dress up. But looking into the fearful eyes and stony expressions, I know not a single person here is celebrating.

Aunt Bet's house is smack dab in the center of the Mount, easy for everyone to access her when they need her. She lives in the largest house, two stories with several rooms in each. The outside of the house looks like it's falling apart but I've seen the care and attention that goes towards the inside.

Aunt Bet used to live here with her husband and two sons but they're all dead now. Her husband was killed during the rebellion and both her sons were killed in the Hunger Games. She hates anything to do with the Games or the Capitol with a passion and tends to be very cynical.

Jay and I step up to the door and I open it, stepping inside with Jay right behind me.

"Aunt Bet?" I call.

The door opens up into a hallway with stairs at the end and two doors on either side. The door on the left goes to the kitchen were Aunt Bet makes her medicines and the door on the right goes to the living room which has been converted into a waiting room for family members of patients.

The inside is very clean and looks like it was build yesterday. Herbs hang from the ceiling adding a pleasant scent and decoration to the hallway. I step over to the kitchen and glance in, not seeing the woman inside.

"Aunt Bet?" I call again, hoping she's not sick.

She's not really my aunt, or even related to me in any way that I'm aware of. Aunt Bet is just what everyone calls her. I don't even know her real name; she's been Aunt Bet since before I was born.

"I'm right here, quit yapping." A voice comes from the stairs.

I turn towards the stairs and see a tall woman make her way down them. Her iron gray hair is pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and her light brown eyes study me from a face that shows every one of its fifty-eight years.

She's wearing a light brown dress that she wears every year for the Reaping. Even though she doesn't smile or show any hint of affection, I'm happy to see her.

"We brought you the herbs," I tell her.

"It's about time!" She snaps, making her way into the kitchen, "I don't know why you two take so long."

I follow her into the kitchen where a pot of water is boiling on a black cast iron stove. Jay is right behind me and sets the bag of herbs down on the wooden table.

"We were just enjoying nature," I say pleasantly, "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah, of course it is," she says, adding some tea leaves to the pot, "It always is when children's lives are in danger."

I roll my eyes, "I even caught a rabbit in one of my traps."

I proudly hold up the small white animal. Aunt Bet looks at it than shrugs.

"Rabbit stew for supper then, if you aren't chosen today that is."

Jay stiffens behind me and I glance at him, begging him not to listen to cynical Aunt Bet.

"We have some good news," I say desperately, trying to change the course of this conversation.

Aunt Bet raises an eyebrow, "We?"

Jay steps forward and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, Gwyn and I," he says, looking down at me.

I grin up at him then turn and look at Aunt Bet.

"We're engaged!" I exclaim happily.

Aunt Bet stares at us and we smile back at her. I don't know what I'm expecting, something along the lines of "congrats!" or "I'm so happy for you two!" something that a parent or grandparent might say.

Instead she says, "You idiots!"

To be honest, I'm not expecting that at all.

I blink then glance at Jay and find him looking just as confused as I feel.

"I can't believe you two were stupid enough to do that," Aunt Bet continues, shaking her head, "Especially today."

"I thought you'd be happy for us," I say, "You said you approved of us as a couple."

"Oh yeah, I approve of you two, but I think it's idiotic to be getting engaged on Reaping day," she stares at Jay, "Do you realize what you did, boy?"

Jay blinks, "What do you mean?"

Aunt Bet mutters something under her breath. It sounds suspiciously like "the idiot" and I'm about to respond when she speaks.

"You're setting yourself up to be hurt!" She explodes, "You're getting to attached to someone who might get reaped less than an hour from now! Gwyn could be reaped, sent out to the arena, and killed in less than a month!"

"Aunt Bet!" I say, shocked.

I can't believe she's saying this! I don't bother to take what she says personally; I know she lives in fear of the Games, more so than even Jay. But she knows how much Jay worries about me being reaped and her saying this was just making it worse.

"Shut up!" She glares at me then turns back to Jay, "I don't want Gwyn to go any more than you do, but I hear talk. She's one of the most voted for girls in the district. She probably has the highest chance of going. You're making this harder for both of you, getting engaged like you just did."

Jay's face is pale and his Adam's apple bobbles as he swallows hard.

"You don't think…that they'll really send her?" He asks, his voice weak.

"Afraid so," Aunt Bet says, her eyes becoming almost soft, "I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I've been around long enough to know. Wait and see."

Aunt Bet turns and rummages through the cabinet next to her for a mug. I turn away and take Jay's hand, dragging him out of the house and out of ear shot of the crazy woman inside. I can't believe she would say that stuff. Not to Jay. I realize her worry comes across as anger, but doesn't she realize how badly this will affect him?

"What if she's right?" Jay asks now that we're outside.

I tug hard on his hand till he turns and looks at me.

"She's not," I snap, "She's the idiot for even suggesting something like that. I don't think I will be chosen, there are so many stronger girls. We love each other and we deserve to be able to get engaged, no matter what she thinks."

Jay touches my hair gently, smiling softly, "Temper to match your hair."

My anger evaporates and I produce a small smile.

"Guess what they stay about redheads are true."

Jay drops his hand and sighs, looking troubled.

"Gwyn, I'm sorry. I know it seems like I'm being paranoid, but I…I just don't want to have to watch you go through what I did. I love you too much for that."

"I know, Jay," I say firmly, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand. I wouldn't want you to have to lose a parents for the same reason, I love you too much to watch you go through something I know hurts."

Jay just looks at me, his eyes so soft I could melt. He really does have beautiful eyes, such a deep, expressive brown.

"Let's get you to your house," he says finally, looking away from me, "You only have an hour to get ready for the Reaping."

I take his hand and he squeezes it softly. We walk towards my house hand-in-hand, our worries gone for now. They'll be back, I know they will, but for now I'm just glad to have a few moments of peace.

**A/N What did y'all think? Good? Bad? Make-you-want-to-puke? Review and let me know! Staying at four new reviews for next chapter, don't want to press y'all guys too hard. **

**~Sunshine**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaping

**A/N Well…still not four reviews but I decided a week was as long as I was going to wait. I don't want to torture my readers **** Thanks for the two ppl who did review, you guys seriously rock!**

**Not Suzanne…**

I wave at Jay as he leaves, going home to get ready for the Reaping which begins in thirty minutes. I head inside my house, leaving the rabbit in the old rusty refrigerator for tonight when I'll skin and prepare it. I climb the ladder into my room and step over to my dresser.

I carefully pull out my Reaping dress from its drawer and lay it over my arm. I add some underwear to the mix then carry everything back downstairs and outside to the separate bathhouse. It's inconvenient but my dad only had enough money to buy piping from the main water source to where the bathhouse is, he couldn't afford to run it all the way to the house.

I walk inside and latch the door behind me. It's smaller than my room, about half the size, with a bathtub opposite me, a bench to my right and a sink and mirror to my left. I put my clothes on the bench and strip down.

Now I plug the drain and turn on the water. I don't have to worry about which knob to turn, it's all cold. I've never had a hot bath in my life, although I've heard from Jay that they are amazing. When the tub is around two thirds of the way full, I turn off the water and step in.

Very cold.

I shiver as I sit down, almost covering myself with water. I reach over and grab the rag hanging from the side, dunking it in the water then lathering it up with the special scented soap I use only for Reaping day. I scrub my whole body thoroughly, making sure I get behind my ears and neck.

I then reach over and pick up the shampoo that Jay gave me. I've only used it twice, both for Reaping day; I just can't bring myself to use it only to go cut down trees. I open the lid and take a deep breath. It smells amazing, like the wild roses and lilacs that grow in the woods.

I squirt some on my hair and lather it up, massaging it into my head. I do this for a while, enjoying how good it feels to wash my hair with shampoo. I usually just wash it with nasty lye soap because shampoo costs much more than I can pay.

I turn on the water again and rinse the shampoo out of my hair, watching the colorful bubbles pop as the water hits them. I'm freezing and get out of the tub as soon as I can, pulling the plug as I get out. I watch the water drain from the tub as I wrap a threadbare towel around myself, my teeth chattering loudly.

I dry myself off as quickly as I can before pulling on my underwear and finally my dress. The dress is a faded olive green with a slightly ruffled V-neckline and straps across my shoulders. It's tight down to my waist, with tiny decorative green buttons down the front that end at the skirt. The skirt flares out a bit, dropping to right above my knees where it's hemmed with flowery green lace.

It used to belong to my mother and I've worn it every year since I could fit in it. It's soft from use and I've patched it more times than I can count, yet I can't bear to part with it. I think of it as a direct link to my mother, a small way I can know her.

I grab my towel and the clothes I was previously wearing and carry them back inside the house and into my room where I fold the clothes and put them back in their drawers. Then I start the long and tiring process of drying my hair which requires constant brushing and towel dabbing.

I'm running the brush through my hair for the last time when a whistle blows, signaling it's time to gather for the Reaping. I set down my brush and climb downstairs, pausing by the door to pull on my nice pair of shoes, white flats.

I head out the door and into a crowd of people heading down to the town square. It's like I'm standing in a flood of green and brown, everyone's wearing at least one of those colors. I'm not sure why, but they're District Seven's unofficial colors. I've noticed that other districts have color schemes they tend stick to as well.

The crowd moves down the hill towards the buildings in the distance that make up the town. The forest is to both sides of us, the trees casting shadows in the midday light. I catch a glimpse of Aunt Bet in front of me but I don't bother to go say hi. I'm still angry at her for upsetting Jay for no reason.

I pass a road leading off into the forest, the road that leads to the Victor's Village and waiting here is Jay. I smile and walk over to him. He sees me and holds out his hand which I grab in mine and we follow the crowd into the town.

"You smell good," Jay mumbles as he bends down to bury his nose in my hair.

I push his face away.

"Stop, you'll mess up my hair," I run a hand through it, trying to smooth it back down.

Jay chuckles and twirls me around in a circle.

"You look beautiful," he tells me sincerely.

I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," I say, gesturing to his outfit.

Jay is wearing black slacks, a light brown button down shirt, a black jacket, and a black tie that looks like it was tied by a monkey. He looks hot, but his tie is making me smile.

"What?" He asks, noticing my smile, "What's so funny?"

I snicker but pull him to a stop.

"Your tie looks awful," I tell him honestly, reaching over to retie it, "Who did it?"

Jay grins ruefully, "I did."

I roll my eyes and pull the now well tied tie into place.

"Next time," I say, "Have your mother help you."

"If it makes you feel better," Jay replies, taking my hand again.

"It does," I assure him as we continue to walk with the crowd.

We enter the town and the crowd gets bigger, people who live here joining us. Their clothes are a little better quality and they aren't as thin and scared as we from the Mount are. The buildings are all made from wood; we have so much of it, and most are painted white or brown. Some of the paint is peeling but most looks relatively new and fresh.

The town center, where the Reaping is held, looks completely foreign. Instead of homey wood, the buildings here, the official buildings, are made from stone. They are tall and imposing, glaring down at us as we pass through them and gather in front of the Justice Hall which is by far the largest.

The Justice Hall is a constant reminder that the Capitol is with us, even here in our home.

This is where I must part from Jay, he has to sit on the stage and I have to check in and go stand with the other seventeen year old girls. I turn to look at him and give him a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you when you get back," I tell him, "Bring a winner back with you this time."

Jay slides his arms around me and gives me a hug.

"I'll do my best," he whispers, "Don't go chopping your leg off accidently."

"I'll do my best," I respond.

I pull back and give him a quick, chaste kiss before turning and walking away. I knew he'd be back; there was no worry on my part for him. I glance back and see him still standing there, staring at me. I smile and wave before getting in line to check in.

At the front of the line is a desk where two Peacekeepers sit. In front of each one is a book where they record everyone who enters. In their hands are pricks to get the blood they need in order to enter everyone.

It's my turn and I hold out my finger, the Peacekeeper in front of me jabs it with the pick. I don't even wince; I'm so used to thorns and splinters that a little prick doesn't bother me. The Peacekeeper presses my bleeding finger against an empty square in the book, smearing blood on it. He then scans the blood and my name appears. He motions for me to continue and I walk away from the table and towards the section for seventeen year old girls.

The sections are arranged from youngest, twelve, in the front to oldest, eighteen, in the back. Boys are on the left and girls are on the right. I'm in the second to last section, staring at the huge gray Justice Hall with the make shift stage in front of it. There are four seats on the stage, a microphone, and two huge glass bowls, each with only one piece of paper in it.

I move to stand next to Alisha Stone, the daughter of the clothing store owner here in town. She and I went to school together until I was ten and had to work in the forest. She's what I would consider a really good friend and she's been dating one of Jay's good friends, Flynn Ade, who is over with the other eighteen year old boys.

Alisha's dark brown hair is curled into large gentle curls and her dark brown eyes are filled with worry. Her hands are twisting the fabric of her new emerald green skirt, creating creases among the white embroidered flowers. I nudge her shoulder with mine and smile when she turns to look at me.

"Calm down," I tell her, "You're going to be fine."

"Oh, Gwyn," Alisha says, her voice filled with worry, "I'm not worried about me, I wasn't on the list, I'm worried about Flynn!"

She throws a desperate look towards the eighteen year old boy section.

"Hey," I pat her arm, "It's going to be fine. Flynn will be safe."

"I don't think he will," she swallows hard; "He's eighteen, strong from his work on the forest, and an orphan. He's the perfect one to send!"

I know she's right; Flynn would be the perfect one to send. No parents or young siblings depending on him and a good chance of winning. I just hope, for her sake, someone else will be picked.

"Worrying about it isn't going to help," I tell her, "Relax, and enjoy the video we're about to see that came all the way from the Capitol."

Alisha smirks when she hears the sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh yes," she replies, her voice equally sarcastic, "I love watching it, it gives me such a warm fuzzy feeling. I know the Capitol truly wants the best for me by watching it, it's so evident!"

We start to snicker but stop quickly when the Panem anthem starts to play. Out of the Justice Hall come the Mayor of District Seven, our two winners Amazon Ryan and Jay, and our Capitol escort Gemini Ondine. Everyone except the Mayor sit down on the chairs, the Mayor stands in front of the microphone and starts to read the Treaty of Treason.

"As punishment for rebelling against the Capitol twenty-five years ago, each district must offer up one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen for the honor of competing in the Hunger Games. The twenty-four children will then be placed in an arena where they will fight to the death, the lone survivor being crowned Victor."

He sits down and the video starts. The video is basically the same thing, except it's acted out. It's over the top dramatic and extremely ridiculous. Alisha and I have to cover our mouths to keep from laughing. I notice several other people doing the same.

The video is just another way of telling us that it's our fault the Hunger Games exist. If we hadn't rebelled, we wouldn't have to send two kids to die on live TV. It's a joke, and it doesn't make any of us any happier.

It finally ends and Gemini steps up to the microphone. Gemini has been our escort for seven years now. Toady her skin is pale blue and her hair is deep purple. She has dark purple eye shadow and lipstick and her clothes are purple as well.

She smiles brightly at us and I resist the urge to laugh, she has lipstick on the front of her teeth.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She exclaims in her high pitched Capitol accent, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"And yet they never are," I whisper to Alisha who rolls her eyes in agreement.

"This year is very special, the 25th Anniversary of the Hunger Games!" Gemini continues, "To celebrate such a special event, the Capitol added a twist. First off, these Games will be known as the First Quarter Quell and secondly, instead of picking tributes randomly, each district would vote on who would go!"

There's some grumbling from kids and adults but nothing loud enough to be heard by Gemini.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Gemini gushes, "You all voted and the two winners of those votes are here in these glass balls. Makes it easier to draw doesn't it?"

Gemini giggles at her joke but no one else even cracks a smile. I almost feel bad for her; she doesn't understand what's going on, not really. She was born and raised in the Capitol, never having to worry about anything. It's not her fault she's totally clueless.

"Ladies first," Gemini says, and walks over to the glass ball on the right.

A hush falls over the crowd and everyone appears to be holding their breath. It's so quiet I can hear Gemini's long purple fingernails hit the glass as she reaches her hand down to grab the piece of paper. Alisha reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze.

Gemini walks back to the microphone and opens the piece of paper. I swallow hard and glance at Jay who looks like he might be sick. Gemini waits a few seconds, glancing at the crowd of girls before announcing the name loudly.

"Gwynavyre Gray!"

**A/N Well? What did you think? Review and let me know! Looking for four reviews this time…remember, the more reviews, the happier I am and the happier I am, the faster I write. Reviewing just gets you the next chapter faster! **


	5. Chapter 5: I Say Good-bye

**A/N Well…I only got one review for the last chapter **** Thanks Amy, I appreciate the support. Does this mean you guys are getting tired of my story? I hope not, I still have a lot left to write!**

**Nope, I didn't magically turn into Suzanne. **

At first I don't believe it. I think that Jay has somehow gotten to me, that I'm hearing my name even when it's not being called. I stare at Gemini, waiting for her to read the real name but she never does. She stares at the crowd, smiling and waiting for the girl to come forward.

Alisha's hand is squeezing mine so hard I can hardly feel it. She's staring at me with a look of horror and as I meet her eyes, I know. I know without a doubt that it really is my name that was called. I have been chosen, Jay had been right, I have become a tribute.

I am going to die.

"Where are you, dear?" Gemini said, getting impatient, "Come on up here!"

I yank my hand away from Alisha who looks like she might be about to cry. The girls part the way for me as I walk through them, their eyes boring into me. Two Peacekeepers meet me and escort me to the stage steps. I stop and stare up at the stage where Gemini is smiling at me, gesturing me to come to her.

I walk up the stairs slowly, staring at Gemini, her blue and purple face hazy and hard to see. I reach the top and glance over to where Jay is sitting. His face is deathly pale and when I met his eyes, all I see are the tears he's holding in check. Gemini takes my hand and leads me to the microphone.

"District Seven; I give you your female tribute, Gwynavyre Gray!" She shouts happily, then starts to clap. The crowd claps hesitantly like they aren't sure whether they should or not.

I stand there, staring at the crowd and a fierce wave of betrayal hits me. I thought of these people as friends, as people I could trust, and what have they done? Thrown me into the Hunger Games. It hurts. An ach builds in my chest and I swallow hard to keep tears from falling.

They have used me, they have sacrificed me to the Capitol, they have given me over to the monster. Will they even care when they watch me die? Will it bother them to see the little girl who gave them medicine be murdered by another child? Would they remember me after I'm gone? Go to my funeral? Or will I pass out of their minds, forgotten like yesterday's news?

My eyes meet several people in the crowd, their eyes full of desperation and hope. I realize with a start that they aren't sending me because they hate me or want to get rid of me; they have chosen me because they think I have the best shot of winning. They think I can win.

And suddenly, I'm not mad anymore. I feel sorry for them, so very sorry. They were forced to pick someone, forced to sacrifice a child. They only chose me because they think I can survive, that I can live. My anger switches to the Capitol, it's their fault, they are the ones who murder kids, demanding they kill each other for entertainment.

I make up my mind; I'm not going to let the Capitol use me. I might be forced to compete in the Games, but I'm not going to become a heartless monster. When I die, I'm going to go down fighting but I'm not going to rejoice in the death of others.

"And now, time for the boys!" Gemini says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I realize less than a minute has passed. I blink and glance at Gemini who is reaching for the slip of paper in the boys' bowl. She picks it up and moves back to the microphone before opening it. Again, the silence is so defeating I can hear Gemini's quiet breathing.

"Flynn Ade!" She calls out.

I instantly feel sick. I had told Alisha there was no way he was going to be chosen, and now he had. I feel like the worst kind of liar, having told both Jay and Alisha that what they were worried about could never happen. And now they have.

Two Peacekeepers escort him to the stage and as he walks up the stairs, I study him. His hand is nervously running through his light brown hair, shaking like a leaf. His light green eyes are wide with shock and disbelief. He's tall and muscular, but his tan skin has a light cover of sweat from intense nerves.

Our eyes meet and an understanding passes between us. We are friends and we are going to work together to make sure at least one of us comes home. I'm going to do all I can to make sure Flynn comes home to Alisha, maybe even at the cost of my own life. I could never kill Flynn.

"District Seven; I give you your male tribute, Flynn Ade!" Gemini shouts, clapping again while everyone else semi joins in.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Gemini repeats, closing the Reaping ceremony, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She takes Flynn and me by the arms and practically drags us off the stage and into the Justice Hall where we are met by two Peacekeepers who escort us to separate rooms. The last place in District Seven we'll see before going to the Capitol.

The room I'm in is really nice, elegantly carved wood furniture covered in red velvet with long velvet curtains covering the windows. It's beautiful, but I can't appreciate it. I'm still in shock, my brain refusing to accept the fact that I've just been chosen. That I am going to die.

The doors open and I turn, wondering if it's time to board the train, but Aunt Bet, not Peacekeepers, comes in. Her eyes are suspiciously red and her hands are clenched at her sides.

"Was I right, or was I right?" She says gruffly in way of hello.

I don't have the strength or want to argue with her, this will be the last time I see her. I don't want it to be spent fighting.

"Good-bye, Aunt Bet," I say softly.

She surprises me by taking me into her arms. She holds me close, like a mother would a daughter. I rest my head against her shoulder and listen to her quiet sobs. I can imagine how awful this is for her, losing both her sons and now a girl almost like a daughter to the Hunger Games.

"Oh, my dear girl," she says, stroking my hair, "I'm so sorry I was right."

I want to cry, to somehow let out all the anger and fear that's bottled up in me, but for some reason I just can't. My eyes refuse to create any tears.

"I'm fine," I pull back and look at her, "You're going to have to get another apprentice. I'm sure Jay will help whoever that is find what they need. He's been with me enough times to recognize most of the usual herbs."

Aunt Bet shakes her head but I press on.

"Help him, Aunt Bet. Help him get over me, I know he's going to be hurt," I say, "But I want him to be happy. Find him a nice girl, ok?"

Aunt Bet drops her arms and looks at me, her eyes almost glaring.

"You try to win, you hear me girl? You'd better not just give up and die."

I want to tell her it's pointless, that even if I do try, I'm not going to win. But looking at her face, and the depth of sadness in her eyes, I can't force myself to say those words.

"Yes, Ma'am," I say softly.

"Good," she mutters, touching my check, "You come back to us, you hear?"

I nod slowly, letting her believe the foolish lies she was telling herself. The usually hard Aunt Bet was softer than I've ever seen her, softened for the moment by the thought of another child she had cared for dying in the Games.

A Peacekeeper comes in and announces it's time for Aunt Bet to leave. She gives me one last look then turns and walks out, the door closing behind her. I know that was the last time I will ever see her, and it makes me sad.

I don't have much time to wallow in self-pity because now Jay's family is coming through the doors. His mother, father, and younger sister have all come to wish me farewell and it means the world to me. His mother, Janica, is the first to come forward and hug me.

"Come back for our son," she whispers, "You mean the world to him."

"I will," I answer, unable to look into her hopeful face and tell her there's no way I will.

She smiles and squeezes my hand then backs up and lets her daughter, Forest, hug me as well. The sixteen year old looks like she's been crying along with her mother, both their eyes red and puffy.

"You're going to win, my future sister-in-law is tough," she says tearfully.

I glance down at my left hand and realize they know. I'm relieved in a way that they do; now Jay will have people who understand what I mean to him when I die, people who can help comfort him and ease his pain.

"Of course I am," I tell Forest, forcing a smile on my face.

Jay's father, Cyprus, is next. He takes my hand in both of his and squeezes it softly. My eyes meet his and I can see the wet tears he's holding in check for his wife and daughter. He knows I won't be coming back and it's a relief that I don't have to pretend that I am for him.

"Stay strong, my girl," he says, his voice deep.

"Yes, sir," I say, swallowing hard.

He gives my hand one more squeeze then moves aside for Janica and Forest to hug me once more. They whisper words of advice and encouragement into my ear and then the Peacekeepers escort them out and I'm alone again.

That visit was the hardest for me. It made me realize what my life could've been like, what I could have had. I could have married Jay and been part of that wonderful family. I could have spent time getting to know each of them, could have been there for Forest's wedding, could have given Janica and Cyprus grandchildren.

But no, my life has been brutally cut short by the Capitol.

That thought just fuels my already burning fire.

I'm surprised when the door opens and Alisha comes in. I didn't expect her at all. Yes, we are really good friends but I was sure she would have spent every possible moment with Flynn before they took him away. I'm touched that she took time away from her boyfriend to say good-bye to me.

Her eyes are red and puffy, evidence of her tearful farewell to Flynn. I suddenly feel a stab of guilt. I told Alisha there was no way Flynn would be chosen…then he was. Even if I didn't really cause it, I feel awful that I caused Alisha to believe in a false hope. The same hope I had Jay believe in.

She gives me a warm hug, her tears starting to fall once again. I pat her back and stroke her hair, trying to sooth her even though nothing I can do will change anything that's happened.

"Alisha, I'm so sorry," I say softly.

Alisha moves away and wipes at her eyes.

"You had no control over anything that happened," she tells me, "I'm the one that feels sorry for you."

"But what about Flynn?" I ask.

Alisha waves aside my question then looks straight at me.

"I need to talk to you, Gwyn," she says.

I blink, expecting a good-bye, not a whole in depth conversation.

"Alright," I agree, "What about?"

"I just want you to know, that if it's you and Flynn in the end…and…and you have to-," she pauses then continues, "-kill him, I won't hold it against you."

I stare at her in horror. Is she really giving me permission to kill her boyfriend? Is that really what is coming out of her mouth? Would she really rather me to come home instead of Flynn?

"Don't look at me like that," Alisha chides me, her eyes welling up again, "I don't want Flynn to die! To be honest, I'd rather him come home then you but if he doesn't, it had better be you! I just…I just wanted you to know that if the worst happens and he dies by your hand, I won't hate you. I know you'll do it mercifully and painlessly…"

She looks at me, her eyes begging me to spare her love the pain so mindlessly inflicted in the Arena.

"I would never kill Flynn," I snap, angry that she could think I'd really murder a friend in cold blood, "He's my friend! I would and could never end his life."

Alisha smiles at me sadly, like an adult does to a child who believes in fairytales.

"The need to survive trumps everything else," she whispers, "Even the love of a friend. Just promise me you'll do it as painlessly as possible."

I'm at a loss of what to say. What do I say, I promise? How can I promise to kill him painlessly when I don't plan to kill him at all? What kind of friend would I be if I did promise her that? What kind of friend would I be if I don't?

Before I can answer her though, the Peacekeeper comes in to lead her out. Alisha looks at me as she walks out, her eyes filled with desperation and hope. I give her a quick nod, unable to leave her hanging. She sighs with relief as she leaves, and I feel a little bit better knowing that I eased a bit of her worry.

The door has barely closed behind Alisha when another Peacekeeper comes in and motions for me to leave. It's time to board the train. I take one last glance around the room, the last part of District Seven I'll ever see, then walk outside into the hallway. The Peacekeeper takes my arm and leads me out the back of the Justice Hall and onto the train platform where the sleek silver train is waiting.

I glance behind me, sad that I can't see the woods from here, just the Justice Hall. I whisper a farewell to my home, the burning ach in my heart intensifying, then step into the train. The door slides shut behind me and I realize I'll never see the woods again.

**Well, review and let me know what you think. If I don't get at least one review I'll take it as a "no one's interested" and just quit the story. I don't want to be spamming the HG section with something no one will read. But please don't review unless you really are enjoying the story, I don't want reviews that just make me feel good, I want truth. **

**~Sunshine **


	6. Author's Note

**A/N I'm sry if you guys thought this was a real chapter, it's not. Just an Author's Note. I'm putting this story on hold for a while, just until I can finish this other one I'm working on. This doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story, cuz I'm not. I WILL finish it. I'm just putting it on pause for a bit. Thank you to everyone who reads this story, it means a lot. Rest assured the end will come for this story, probably sometime after New Year. Thanks guys! Until then.**

**~Sunshine**


End file.
